


Eight-Legged Arachnid

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Rio, Nioku, and Robert venture into a cave.
Series: Hauntober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Eight-Legged Arachnid

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for General Animalness.  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Bat=  
> Characters: Rio, Nioku, Robert, Pazo

=Spider=

“This wasn’t what I had in mind when I saw the name Pazo Fredridero,” Rio said, looking at the mass of eight-legged arachnids wandering the walls of the cave system they just entered.

“What kind do you think he is,” Nioku asked, whistling lightly as he looked at a particularly interesting nest.

“Well, if he’s anything like Eero, he’ll be the largest one here, probably a South American Goliath Birdeater,” Rio suggested. “During my time in South America, they were pretty common to see in the house.”

“Are they dangerous,” Nioku asked, spotting a large spider with an equally large rodent in its web.

“Do you have arachnophobia,” Rio asked.

“No,” Nioku said, looking back to Rio. “I just know there are some really deadly spiders out there that can kill me with a single bite.”

“My kinfolk do not harm those who enter without my permission,” an elderly, masculine voice called out as they neared the back of the cave. The trio looked around.

“I apologize for the light, but, we’re gonna need it to find you so sorry if it hurts,” Rio said as Nioku pointed the light around. There was a large, gray-brown spider sitting on a rock and webbing that looked akin to a small throne. “Pazo Fredridero? Goliath Birdeater, just as I thought you’d be.”

“What are you doing within my home,” Pazo asked, his voice echoing through the cave.

Nioku looked around as many eyes pointed in their direction. Every one of the arachnids in the clutter had their eyes on them. Rio seemed unaffected by the spiders.

“We were told, by your friend Eero, that you, with the aid of others, could help us return our family to their humanoid form from a doll form,” Rio stated.

“Show me one of these subjects,” Pazo commanded and Rio complied, pulling Tiok from his pocket and showing him to the Goliath birdeater. After a moment of silence other than chattering from the other, smaller arachnids, Pazo spoke once more. “Yes. I can be of assistance, but I won’t be able to do it alone.”

Rio put Tiok back in his pocket. “We understand. Eero told us to collect six people altogether.”

“I will meet up with Eero and await for your arrival,” Pazo stated. “Children, harm none unless they actively harm you! For now, I leave!” Pazo then scuttled away leaving the trio alone. Nioku looked around at all the arachnids.

“At least they’re friendly,” Rio said, shrugging and led the trio out of the caves. “Where to next?”

“Hold on, let me put in the coordinates,” Nioku muttered out, shuddering a bit.


End file.
